Roo to his Tigger
by mbmjr07
Summary: 16 yr old Rory Costley is being dumped off on her father, so her mother can have a new life. What trouble can she get into and what secrets from her past can cause harm to the club?
1. Drop off

"You stay here with the bags. I will go get us a cab." Rebecca Costley sternly told her sixteen year old daughter. When the only response was an eye-roll, Rebecca shook her head and headed off to get a cab for the two of them. When she walked out into the sunshine, she took a deep breath, she couldn't believe that she was back on the west coast. It was a little over sixteen years since she had been on this side of the country and now here she was back to face her demons. Well one of her demons, the others could remain buried as far as she was concerned.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?" A female voice called from behind Rebecca. Rebecca took a deep breath and turned around to see Gemma Teller, or was it Morrow now, with her hands on her hips and a deadly glare on her face.

"How the hell did you know I was coming?" Rebecca asked.

"Doesn't fucking matter." Gemma snapped back. "I will not have you come back here to fuck up his life again. So get your ass back on whatever plane you just came from and get the fuck out of California. You are not wanted here." Gemma yelled taking a threatening step closer to her. Only to have someone step between them.

"Back the hell away from my mother." The young girl snarled at Gemma. Gemma was shocked speechless.

"You whore." Gemma snapped looking at Rebecca.

"What the hell did you just call her you bitch?"

"RORY!" Rebecca reprimanded her daughter. "I do not need you to fight my battles."

"Really, then why the hell are you dumping me here and still loving with Austin." Rory snapped at her mother this time. Rebecca went to say something, but was stunned silent when the sound of a lot of motorcycles stunned her silent. Rory turned and looked in amazement, as a bunch of bikers pulled up alongside the SUV, that must have belonged to the woman who was threatening her mother.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" A tall, blonde haired man, asked as he got off his bike taking his helmet off.

"Making sure the trash stayed the hell out of Charming." Gemma growled.

"Fuck you Gemma." Rebecca cried out. Rory had a look of shock cross her face.

"Why do I feel like I am missing something." The guy asked.

"You and me both." Rory spoke up. Making not only the guy but the rest of the bikers turn to look at her.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"No Way in hell."

"Becca?"

"Oh Shit." All came at the same time, from different guys on the bikes. Now they all got of their bikes and made their way over to them.

"She looks just like him." A heavy set, and hairy man stated.

"OH he is gonna be pissed." An older man with grey hair stated. "Half-Sack take Rebecca here and her daughter back to the clubhouse. Jax, Bobby and Juice. Follow Gemma and make sure she goes home." He ordered.

"Like Hell I am. I won't let this tart come back into his life and screw his life up again. Now we found out he has another daughter that she has kept hidden for however many years. I should kill the bitch right now." Gemma yelled at the guy.

"Wait. What the hell did you just say?" Rory cried out looking at Gemma. "Did you just say that he has no idea about me?" She quickly took in the faces around her and when they all had the same look that said the statement was true, Rory turned on her mother.

"You said he never wanted me. That he knew and didn't care. You are a lying goddamn bitch." Rebecca stopped her daughters rant in a matter of seconds, but smacking her across the face, making everyone take a step closer. Rory took a minute to compose herself, she rubbed her cheek for a minute then glared at her mother. "I hope Austin kills you." And with that she turned and began to walk away.

"Rory get back here." Rebecca yelled, as she began to follow her only to have Clay grab her arm and pull her back.

"Jax, Opie. Go get her bring her to the clubhouse." Both men quickly went to try to catch up to the girl in the crowded airport.

"You want to explain to me why you are showing up sixteen years later with his kid?"

"And what the hell did she mean about you dumping her here?" Gemma added. Seeing the mother and daughter fight, Gemma saw a little bit of her father's stubborn attitude in there.

"She has become to much, I can't handle her anymore." Rebecca explained hanging her head in shame.

"And you just thought that you could show say hey you have a kid. drop her off and leave." Gemma yelled. "Wow your just as shitty of a mother as you were a wife."

"Fuck you. YOu don't know what it was like with him."

"Please it was nothing to do with him. IT was all you and you know it." Bobby snapped. Making everyone who didn't know what was going on, perk up with interest, because Bobby usually didn't care what the hell went on with anyone if it wasn't club business he didn't care.

"Is that all you came to do?" Clay asked.

"Yes. MY boyfriend and our daughter are waiting for me at the gate for our plane to Houston. It leaves in a couple of hours."

"Well let us save you the trip. Get the fuck out of charming." Gemma growled. "Juice grab the girl's things and put them in my car." Rebecca watched mouth open as the guys began loading up her daughters life, and Gemma got back into the car. Everyone went to get back on their bikes, but neither Opie or Jax had come back with Rory yet.

"Clay." Rebecca called quietly. "Take care of my girl, please. And ummm can you give this to Alex?" She handed a letter over to him. Clay took it reluctantly.

"She will be taken care of you know that. It wasn't long ago that you showed up on our doorstep looking for a family. We take care of our own." Clay explained.

"Tell them I am sorry. For everything."

"ONly if you do me one thing." Clay stated, taking a step closer to her, taking an intimidating stance over her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't ever come back." Rebecca let a tear slid down her face, but she nodded her head, turned and walked right back into the airport.

"What the hell just happened?" Clay asked as he wiped his hand over his face.

"WE just adopted Tig's kid." Gemma explained.

"Fuck." Clay laughed out.

"YEah, just wait till he finds out." Bobby laughed, everyone gave a nervous laugh along with him.

Rory had just kept walking. She didn't care anymore, she had nothing left. Her mother had a new family and didn't want anything to do with her. And now she was being sent to a father who knew didn't even know she existed. When she finally got to the end of the road, she simply took a seat on the curb. She put her head on her knees and just sat there trying to think of what the hell she was suppose to do now.

"You gonna sit there all day?" A voice called from behind her. She turned to see the blonde haired guy from earlier and another guy standing a few feet behind her. She simply just shrugged her shoulders.

"YOu mind if I sit?" He asked, as he sat. Again he only got a shoulder shrug. "So your name's Rory right?" He asked. She simply nodded her head. "I'm Jax, and this is Opie." She only nodded her head again.

"So your Tig's kid." Jax stated more than asked.

"Do you need something or are you just gonna annoy me to death?" Rory snapped. "Cause if you just here to annoy the hell out of me, you can happily go away now."

"You need to come with us." Opie stated simply.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Cause we were told to bring you back."

"I don't know you, so why the hell would I go with you."

"Cause your mother just went through the security gate." Gemma stated.

"What?" Rory yelled standing up.

"She left."

"Un-fucking-believable." Rory shook her head, and then kicked the trashcan that was near.

"Come on. Your coming with us." Gemma said holding out her hand. Jax looked on in surprise, his mother didn't like outsiders, especially he female kind. But i guess since she was daughter it was different. Hell this whole situation was new.

"I don't really have a choice now do I." Rory replied, as she began walking beside Gemma.

"We will figure this all out when we get back to the clubhouse." Gemma explained. Rory kept her head down as she saw that all the bikers were still there and they were all staring at her. "Hop in." Gemma called as she opened her door and got in. Rory hesitated for a second, took a quick look back at the airport entrance, wiped a tear away from her eyes and opened the door.

"Let's go." Rory stated, more trying to convince herself that she was ok than were silent the whole ride back to the clubhouse. The guys all sped ahead to give Tig a heads up to what had just happened.

As the pulled into what looked like an auto-shop to Rory saw the same lines of bikes and the same guys standing at the front looking at the car, waiting for her to come out.

"Take all the time you need." Gemma stated, placing a comforting hand on Rory's knee.

"Which." Rory began, took a deep breath then began again. "Which one is he?"

"See Jax?" Rory nodded. "The guy with the curly hair standing next to him. That's Alex Trager, Or Tigger or Tig as we call him." Gemma explained, only to get a huge laugh out of Rory. "What?" Gemma asked with a curious smile.

"You all call him Tigger?" Gemma nodded her head. "Abby, my little sister started it, but all my friends call me Roo." Rory laughed.

"Tigger and Roo?" Gemma asked, both girls shared a laugh over the situation. The guys all just stared in confused silence as they all watched the two women laughing like maniacs in the front seats of the car. Tig went to take a step forward, but was stopped by both Jax and Clay's hands. "Let her come to you."

Since the guys told him, he had had an array of emotions flood him. Now he was just curious, he wanted to meet what would be his first born daughter.

"What the fuck are they laughing at?" Tig growled. Finally the women exited the car. Gemma walked straight over to Tig and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then kissed Clay and remained at his side as Tig took a step forward. Rory had only taken a couple of steps from the car and stopped, not wanting to approach the group of men.

"All of you lazy asses, get back to work." Clay yelled, Tig turned to look at his best friend. Clay nodded and walked with Gemma back to the office.

Tig walked up to the young girl, who had his eyes, Rebecca's hair, and according to CLay, his attitude. "Hi." He stated.

"HI." She stated back.

"Come on." Tig motioned for her to follow and began walking to the building opposite the auto shop. Rory gave a quick look to Gemma who was standing at the office door. Gemma gave the girl a comforting nod, and watched as the girl followed her father into the clubhouse.

"Things just got interesting around here." Clay stated from beside his wife.

"IF she is anything like Rebecca, we are definetly gonna have our hands full." Gemma stated.


	2. New home

Rory followed Tig into the clubhouse, they both sat down across from the other at one of the tables. Tig grabbed an envelope out of his vest pocket and handed it to her. Rory looked at it with confused eyes, but saw Alex scrawled across the front in her mother's hand writing, so she took it and opened it to read it.

_ Alex,_

_ For the sake of your daughter I hope you are actually reading this and not just throwing it away, like I know you want to. Rory is your daughter, one look at her and you know you can't deny that fact, as I haven't been able to since she was born. She is all yours, she has your looks and definitely your stubborn, overprotective attitude. I promised you that after everything happened, I would tell you the truth. Well in all honesty I wanted to keep your daughter from you forever, but somethings have happened and that is no longer an option. I told her from the beginning that you never wanted her, that you didn't care. I wanted her to hate you and she has, but now I need you to love her. She may need protection. Protection I can no longer provide for her. _

_Your club may be in danger if you do keep her. I know you always chose your precious club over me the entire time we were together, but will you chose it over your own flesh and blood. _

_Please don't let your club hate her because she is my daughter, don't let them hold my actions against her. She is and always will be innocent to all of that, or at least I pray she will be. _

_Take care of her._

_Rebecca._

Rory locked her teary eyes with her fathers curious ones and handed the letter back to him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I never hated you." She barely whispered.

"I never knew about you, though if I had I know that I wouldn't have been the father figure you probably wanted. I'm not to my other girls, I only see them a couple times a year." He explained, Rory nodded her head in understanding.

"So, then what happens now?" She asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"No fucking clue. I live here at the clubhouse most of the time. I have a house, but there is a family renting it out and I don't really want to kick them out. Let me talk to Gemma and then we will figure out the specifics." Tig explained. "I need to know something first though."

"What?" Rory had worry in her eyes.

"What was Rebecca talking about when she said you needed protection she couldn't provide you? What is going to out my club in danger?" Rory saw the worry in his eyes, and immediately thought it was for his club not her.

"I have no idea. She told me she was bringing me here because I was getting to hard to handle. That she couldn't control me anymore so she was dumping me on you. She never mentioned anything about a threat to me." Rory answered, locking eyes with Tig the whole time. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." HE figured she was going to ask about the club or what had happened between him and her mother, did she know that they were married?

"What do I call you?" That took him by surprise.

"Tig. You?" He felt his stomach muscles tightened at her smile.

"Rory's fine."

"Good, come on you can meet the guys while I talk to Gemma about where you can stay." They both stood up and made their way back to Gemma's office, where both Clay and Jax were standing with Gemma

"So you two ok?" Clay asked.

"Yup. Uhh Gem, can I talk to you?" Tig questioned.

"Yeah, Jax, go introduce her to the rest of the guys. I want her to know who to trust in this town." Gemma stated as she watched Jax and Rory walk out the door. Clay being Clay stayed.

"So what did she say?" Clay questioned.

"She has no idea what threat Rebecca was talking about." Tig replied.

"What threat?" Gemma asked. Tig explained the note to her and told them Rory's whole answer.

"Yeah, that is what she said at the airport, that she couldn't handle her." Gemma replied, securing Rory's answer as truth, though something still bothered Tig in the back of his head.

"Look I was wondering if you two would mind her taking Jax's old room at your house." Tig asked. "You know I stay here most nights, and rest well let's not go there. I'll pay for her food or whatever, but I need someone to watch out for her, we all know I am not father material." HE added with a laugh.

Clay and Gemma looked at each other, Tig never asked for anything and they both knew it. Clay shrugged his shoulders leaving it up to Gemma, since all three of them knew that she would be the one doing most of the caring for the girl.

"Of course she can stay with us." Gemma replied. "Tig go get here so we can figure everything else out." Tig nodded his head and went to go get Rory.

"You ok with this?" Gemma asked Clay.

"Better to have her under our own roof." Clay stated.

"So you think she is hiding something, too." Gemma said.

"I think he knows it to, but is afraid to push her." Clay explained. Gemma only nodded her head, as Tig and Rory entered the office again.

"So you are going to stay with me and Clay we got the room. Now we need to figure out school and work." Gemma explained to the girl.

"It's summer. And when school roles around I will be a senior. Do you have a dual enrollment school around here?" Rory explained.

"A what?" Tig questioned clearly confused.

"Dual enrollment, its a high school that is connected to a community college. You take actual college classes. I already have like six credits from last year." Rory explained further.

"I can look into it. When I go to the high school to enroll you. I need your old school and address for you old school records." Gemma explained. "What extra currucualr activites did you have?" Gemma questioned, with a glare warning the girl not to lie.

"I worked at a bar in town. Officially I was a waittress, unofficially I was a bartender." Clay let out a laugh as Tig had a death glare, not liking the idea of any daughter of his working a bar.

"Your mother didn't care?" Tig growled out.

"She didn't know." Rory replied with a smile.

"What else didn't your mother know?" Gemma asked.

"I drank, smoked pot, and dated older guys."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Tig snapped. Gemma and Clay gave him looks, that labeled him the hypocrit. "Well at least not that last one. No dating, ever." Rory let a laugh out at that one.

"Right, what ever you say." Rory said in the most serious tone, but locked eyes with Gemma and they both smiled at each other as Gemma shook her head in disbelief.

"How about you just help out around her for now? Help me with the filing and everything, that sound ok?" Gemma asked.

"Sounds fine." Rory stated.

"Right well you boys get to work. Me and Rory are gonna head to the house. Taking the prospect with me." With that Gemma grabbed her bag and her keys and they headed off to the house, with Half-Sack following.

The rest of the day was spent organizing Jax's old room into Rory's new one. Which resulted in a lot of heavy lifting for Half-Sack. They headed out to the store, with a list of all the things that Rory needed. Eventually they ended up back at the house, sending Half-Sack back to the clubhouse. To let everyone know that there was going to be a dinner tonight and everyone was welcome.


	3. Hidden Secrets

"So how often do you do this?" Rory asked as she began chopping up tomatoes for the salad.

"As often as I can, which is never as often as I want." Gemma replied. "What you never had a big family dinner?"

"Oh we had them, I just never went." Rory replied with a slight smile.

"Well you will be at this one and any other one that I plan. You try to get out of one and I will have all the guys find you and tie you to your chair." Gemma replied waving her knife around in Rory's face. Gemma learned two things in that instant, one Rory was ok with knives, and she loved hearing the girl laugh.

"I can agree to that, as long as I never have to eat seafood." Rory reasoned.

"Why no seafood?" Jax asked as he opened the door, making Rory turn on him knife in hand, only she was smart enough to keep it at her side though she didn't miss Jax looking down at her grip, she had changed in from using it as a cutting knife to a weapon in a matter of seconds and it impressed him. He simply reached behind her and grabbed a slice of tomato.

"Cause I hate seafood, I use to love shrimp when I was younger but now I can't stand the taste or the smell of it." Rory explained going back to her job at hand.

"Fine, no seafood for you." Gemma said with a smile as she watched Jax get smacked on the hand for reaching for another tomato slice.

"What is everyone else suppose to eat if you keep eating it all now?" Rory teased. Jax just smiled at her and went around to kiss him mother on the cheek, at the same time grabbing a slice of cumcumber. Making Rory scowl at him.

"Trust me honey, it is a waste of breath trying to get him to wait till dinner is actually on his plate." Gemma replied with a smile, the doorbell rang as she finished talking.

"Jax go get that, it should be a couple of the wives." Jax nodded his head and left for the door.

"So I need to know who Austin is?" Gemma asked. Rory's whole body froze for only an instant but it was unmistakable.

"Who?" Rory asked playing innocent, then a couple of women came in and eyed Rory. She simply looked at Gemma with pleading eyes. Gemma only gave a kurt nod.

Rory didn't know what Gemma knew, but that fact that Rory had lied to Tig about knowing anything about the threat, shot a warning to her brain. She lied so that she could stay, if they found out, then she was surely not going to be allowed to stay and there fore would be dead in a matter of months if not weeks or days.

"This conversation isn't over." Gemma replied. Rory just nodded her head, and remained quite while Gemma introduced her to the other women. Once Rory was done and realized that Gemma's back was turned to quickly left the kitchen, and headed to her new room. Only to stop in her tracks as she saw Jax standing just inside the doorway.

"Well the women's underwear on the floor isn't a new thing, but the stuffed animals on the bed. Really?" Jax turned with a teasing glance.

"Do you need something?" Rory snapped, without meaning to. She watched as Jax's face turned dark.

"You better watch your tone." Jax warned.

"You have no authority over me." Rory retorted.

"Wanna fucking bet." Jax replied taking a step forward.

"Lay one hand on me and I will make you regret the day you were born." Rory replied taking a step right back.

"Ok, both of you to your corners." Clay said as he and Tig walked into the room. Neither Jax nor Rory backed down, eyes locked on each other.

"Back off Jax." Gemma added coming into the room. Jax finally took a step back and leaned against the wall, and Rory sat on her bed. "Now what the hell was that about?" Gemma asked, turning straight to Jax, knowing he would give the truth.

"I made a joke and she got pissy with me. I told her to watch her tone and she said I had no authority over her and I asked if she wanted to bet. Then she said if I touched her I would regret the day I was born." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That sound right to you?" Gemma asked lookin at Rory. She nodded her head, yes.

"OK then, Rory I don't care what you did before you got here, but now that you are here there are rules to our way of life." Gemma began taking a seat in the desk chair.

"Don't fuck another's wife. Guys rule all. Keep your place. Protect the president at all cost. Never disrespect the old lady's and never ever touch another's bike without permission." Rory spit out. "Sound about right?"

All four adults looked at her in shock. This girl knew club life, but what club.

"WHO IS AUSTIN?" Gemma asked carefully saying wach word.

"My mother's ex-boyfriend and my sister's father."

"Did he touch you?" Tig asked curious to know what the hell Gemma was talking about.

"The same one at the airport?" Clay asked the same time as Tig asked his question.

"No he wasn't the same one at the airport, and he wouldn't dare touch me." Rory said the last bit with venom in her voice.

"Your mother said your sister was the boyfriend at the airports kids." Gemma replied, trying to figure out the lies.

"That is what she told him to try to protect Kayla. That is why she is moving, so he can't claim, Kayla, my sister." Rory stated.

"Ok, so then what the hell trouble did your mother get in now." Clay asked.

"Now?" Rory asked with raised eyebrows. "Why exactly did my mother leave sixteen years ago? Why am I the only one questioned? Huh?" She snapped back trying to throw the subject off of what the real problem was.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what trouble you have following behind you." Jax replied calmly.

"There is none. I don't have Kayla therefore Austin won't care about me." It was a lie and Rory could see that Gemma knew that. Though the guys looked skeptical they looked like they believed her. It was then that Rory realized Gemma was the real one to worry about from now on, not the men. To get into their world unscathed, she had to get past the Queen.

"Hey Gemma, the food is ready and the guys are here." Someone called from down the hallway.

"OK." Gemma called back. "Let's go eat, then we can deal with this later." Gemma said to the guys. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, and began to leave the room, leaving only Gemma and Rory.

"I know your hiding something, but you also look like you don't want Tig to know, so you better come clean before all this blows up in your face. If you really are in trouble, we can protect you. But if you continue to lie to us we will give you to whoever wants you without so much as a second thought. I don't give a fuck who your father is, got it." Gemma explained.

"It's not that simple." Rory replied hanging her head. Gemma stuck her hand under the girls chin and raised her face to lock eye with her.

"Are you in danger?"

"Yes."

"Will it harm this club?"

"I honestly don't know. It has that possibility." Rory finally said. "Please don't tell them. I can figure it out before anything happens and if there is even one sign that your club will get harmed, I will go myself. I swear. Just please don't tell them." She pleaded.

"For now we are going to go eat dinner. The guys will want to have a few drinks and probably watch a game anyways. After that you are going to tell me everything. And I mean everything or else I will sit all the guys in on your interrogation and you won't have a damn choice got it?"

"Yea, I got it."

"Good, let's go eat I am hungry." Gemma replied. She stopped Rory just as she was about to go out of the bedroom. "This doesn't mean that I don't like you, honestly today has been great, but I must protect my boys. You show respect and that you are trustworthy and I swear I will do anything in my power to protect you. You just need to show you are worth it. OK?" Rory nodded, and tried to hide the tear that was falling down her cheek.

"Thanks." Gemma gave the girl a nod, threw her arm over her shoulder and they walked down the hall together.

The table was completely packed, as was the kids table. Rory took her seat next to Tig, as she did she didn't miss the small nod that Gemma gave Clay. Rory knew there would be no more secrets, especially not with Gemma around.

As Rory took her seat, she couldn't help but compare one club to the other. Her past to her future. As she looked around the table, she had wished, her mother would have left her with Tig instead. Because this life had to be easier than the one she was born and raised in. RIght?


End file.
